The present invention concerns a volumetric pump which may be used in different fields such as medical drug or fluid delivery (infusion Pump, IV pump, enteral pump, parenteral pump) or food, chemical or other industry, for example in conjunction with a compressor or an internal combustion engine.
Piston pumps with fluid modules are already part of the prior art. US 2004/101426 discloses a device comprising a cylindrical piston chamber whose upper and lower ends' profile have a specific gradient, said piston chamber containing a rotatable and axially movable pump piston. The profile of the upper and lower end surfaces of the piston has been determined to run concomitantly in contact with the respective two end surfaces of the chamber as the piston rotates. This rotation causes the piston to move alternately upwards and downwards permitting one-way suction and one-way propulsion of a fluid respectively into and out of the pump chambers. The rotational movement of the piston acts as a valve opening and closing alternately the inlet and outlet ports. The drawback of such system results essentially from the difficulties encountered when assembling the piston with the cylindrical chamber.